So Surprising
by YellowShadess
Summary: Castle and Beckett get the biggest surprise of their lives. One-Shot set in Season 6.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! It's a one-shot following a surprise Castle and Beckett didn't see coming. This is set in season 6. I got the idea after watching some show on Discovery Heath and Fitness. Anyway! Lets start. -J.A.**

* * *

Beckett and Ryan sat in the interrogation room. Their current case followed the death of a young girl. She was 16 when she was found dead on the roof of her apartment 2 days before. They were interrogating her boyfriend because he was the last one to see her alive.

"Why did you kill her Jake?" Beckett asked.

"I didn't kill Jen! I loved her." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"We know you were with her the night she died. You were seen leaving her building at the time of the murder!" Ryan said.

"I was over her house! We were hanging out. She got a text message and she freaked out. She told me I had to go home and she would call me tomorrow. She pushed me out of her house and I told her to text me. I left and that was the last time I ever saw her." Jake said frantically. As Jake was speaking, Beckett felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She must be getting her period because she always got bad cramps the first day. She brushed it off and continued the interrogation.

"Jake, Do you know what the text message said?" Beckett asked

"No! She wouldn't tell me. All she said was that I had to leave." As the interrogation continued, Beckett felt the pain again. This time it was more painful. She brushed it off again and decided to leave after the interrogation. Whenever she got cramps, it wasn't a pretty site. As time went by her cramps got worse. Ryan noticed her discomfort and told her to send Esposito in to take her place. She got up and slowly made it to the door. She told Esposito to go in there and she made her way to her desk. She sat down just in time to feel another cramp and cry out. Castle ran to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hun. Whats wrong?" Castle asked caressing her cheek. He felt the sweat on his hand and grew worried.

"I don't know Castle. I thought it was cramps but these are to intense to be cramps!" She practically yelled it and everyone in the precinct turned towards her. She hugged him and began to cry. She must have been in a lot of pain to cry openly in the precinct. He picked her up and carried her towards the elevator. He yelled for the captain and told her that he was bringing Beckett to the hospital.

Castle flew down the street in Beckett's car. The siren was on so he wouldn't get pulled over. He kept looking over to Kate. She was sweating and crying while fighting the pain. He parked the car and carried her in bridal style. He yelled for a doctor and a gurney was pulled out of a room. He placed Kate on the gurney and ran with her until he was stopped by a nurse.

Rick sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. What was wrong with her? Was she dying? He noticed a nurse come out of the door and tell him to follow her. He walked towards the door and saw Kate in a hospital bed crying out in pain. He ran towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Kate! Whats wrong!" He asked.

"I don't know! They wouldn't tell me until you got here." Kate said. They both looked at the doctor and he spoke up.

"I don't really know how to tell you this but, you're in labor." Rick and Kate looked at each other with confused and shocked eyes then they looked at her flat stomach. How can she be pregnant? She got her period every month, She didn't have a 9 month pregnant belly, She didn't have morning sickness, mood swings or cravings. This was messed up.

"How could I be pregnant?" Kate said. The doctor explained.

"Kate, you're 39 weeks pregnant. We did an ultrasound and saw that you were in labor. It's not common for a woman to not know she was pregnant but you're not the only one who has experienced it. I need to check to see how many centimeters you are dilated." Kate, still in complete shock, nodded and the doctor did an examination.

"Alright Kate, You're 8 centimeters dilated. It shouldn't be long now." The doctor said with a smile. Kate looked at Rick with tears in her eyes. He saw the tears and hugged her. "Shhhh. Kate, It's going to be okay." She sobbed into his chest and spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry Castle! I should have been more careful! Oh My God! I hope our baby is okay!"She sobbed and clung to him as she rode out, what now she knows as a contraction. He helped out with the pain and spoke up.

"Kate, Don't beat yourself up for this! You didn't know! Our baby is going to be healthy and perfect." She calmed down and hugged him. The doctor walked back into the room and checked her again.

"Wow! Kate, It's time to push." She looked at Rick and they both smiled. He grabbed her hand and got her ready to push. She got into position and pushed with all her might. She heard her screams along with the counting and the words of encouragement said in her ear by Castle. She pushed for a good 20 minutes before They heard crying fill the room. They looked up and saw the doctor holding their baby, their son. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse who put him on a table to the side to clean him off and made sure he was healthy. They wrapped him up and handed him to his parents.

Kate held him and began to cry tears of joy. "Castle! Look at him! He is beautiful and healthy and perfect!" Castle hugged his fiancé and kissed her. "He's perfect" He said and he smiled. Castle snapped a picture and sent out a mass text to their entire family. The message said:

_'Surprise guys! Kate just gave birth to a baby boy! What a shock!' _He hit send and put his phone away and returned to his Fiancé and Child. He phone was blowing up with texts and calls. He told everyone to come to the hospital and he would explain.

An hour later everyone was waiting outside in the waiting room. Castle entered the room holding a blue wrapped baby in his arms. Everyone caught attention to him and circled him asking questions and starring at the newest member of their family in awe. Castle told everyone to follow him and they all entered Kate's room. Rick walked over to his girlfriend and handed her they baby. Castle quieted everyone down and began to explain

"Alright everyone, Let me explain. We didn't know Kate was pregnant. She was 39 weeks pregnant when she delivered. It may sound weird but it's true." Everyone nodded and began to ask questions.

There was one question that was on everyone's mind at that point.

"What's his name?" Alexis asked holding her baby brother. Rick and Kate looked at each other and smiled.

"His name is Nathan James Castle" Kate said with a smile.

* * *

**Alright Children! Here is the story! If you don't believe this story look up the show 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' Then come apologize for the stupid review you posted. Anyway to my intelligent viewers, thanks for reading and check out my page for more stories. I'm YellowShadess and Thank you for choosing my story! See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


End file.
